The Impossible
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: She was born with a power she couldn't control and after a series of event she is taken to train as a magician in the Pharaoh's palace. She begins to form something more with the prince butcan he see her as anything more then a friend when the time comes?
1. Nobles On the Attack!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Summery: **They had been best friends for as long as she could remember. But when the candidates for marriage begin to drift in, they begin to drift apart. Now when great danger is upon them can they cross the sea that has formed between them and help each other before it is too late? Only time can tell.

When they found her lying in the streets, rolled up in a holey blanket, threadbare clothes and on the brink of death, she hadn't expected them to take pity on her. No one else ever had. But they had and it scared her.

It all started with that man. He didn't look like anyone important, not to her at least, hidden in a dark cloak that swirled around him. She hadn't been paying attention as she filled her water bucket. She could only be five years old. She was small, much smaller then most girls her age. To the naked eye it would appear that she couldn't and didn't defend herself. Her creamed colored face covered in dark buries and long brown hair was matted with blood, held up with a torn piece of cloth that matched the rip of her dress was evidence of this. She was a beggar and no one ever cared for a beggar.

The man stood by one of the many food vendors, observing the crowd. He hated this part of his job. To see all the people who were in need of help. He could do little for them as the Pharaoh's personal spell caster. But as the Pharaoh asked of him, everyday he would travel into the market square and do crowd control. Rumors had been spreading of nobles attacking the lower peasants. The Pharaoh had been appalled and requested that those who were tormenting his citizens be brought to the palace immediately.

He'd been scanning the crowd when he saw her. She was nothing extraordinary. A young girl flanked by a dog with a rope for a collar. She struggled lifting the pail of water, taking tiny foot steps in a hope of gaining her balance. The dog waked faithfully behind her, nudging her legs whenever she began to fall backwards. The man wasn't sure what he found interesting about her, but she had an aura much like his student Mahado's.

"Sir," One of the guards standing on either side of him in disguise nudged him in the side and pointed down the street. His eyes followed the guard's finger and saw what he was speaking of.

People began to clear to the sides of the road to make way for the gang of teenaged noble girls, guarded with heavily armed men. They wore dresses of silk and jewelry of gold signifying their rank in the upper classes. As they walked the man could hear them laughing and pointing at the scattering citizens.

As they drew closer to the water fountain the man noticed that the little girl with the bucket still struggling. The dog looked back and forth between the nobles and his mistress and the man swore that the dog began to panic. If that was possible. He nudged the girl harder with his nose causing her to loose her footing and tumble to the ground.

The water she had been carrying went everywhere and the pail she had used shattered. Immediately, the dog was at her side licking her face and nudging her to get up and move.

The man looked closer, observing her. She had landed on the pot that had shattered and her hands and knees were covered in scrapes caused by the sharp glass that dug into her skin. The man looked back to the nobles and saw the lead girl, a woman he knew to be named Lady Kara, had set her eyes on the small girl. He knew she was ruthless. His student would often complain of her flirtatious moves on him and Seto and then her horrid behavior toward Isis and her younger brother, Malik.

When he turned back to the little girl he could see that she had noticed Kara and was moving quicker. She had grabbed hold of the dog, trying with all her might to pull herself up despite her wounded hands and knees. Her bare feet walked across the shattered glass and she let out low moans of pain but made not move to stop. The dog pulled her away, trying to get them as far into the crowd as possible. But it was too late, Kara had reached her.

"My, my. Look what we had here girls." The noble lady chuckled. "If it isn't little, pathetic, worthless, Kya the Beggar and her poor excuse of a dog Hora." The man expected the girl (Kya, now) to cower; many did when Kara spoke to them. He wouldn't have thought any less of her if she had. But instead Kya pulled herself to her full height and spoke in a low, powerful voice that sent shivers threw the crowd.

"Your insults mean little compared to your ego and arrogance. Are you so desperate for power that you feel the need to attack a little girl? My, my and here I was thinking I was the only child here. But perhaps there is another." Kara gasped in shock while her second hand girl, Lady Ira raised her hand and brought it down on the Kya's cheek. The girl was knocked to the ground and let out a cry.

"You will pay for those words, peasant!" Ira yelled, snapping her fingers the guard brought out a whip. Hora, Kya's dog, jumped between her and the guard, letting out a fierce growl.

"The dog's gone rabid!" One of the girls screamed. "Guard, kill it!"

"HORA!" One guard moved toward the dog, grabbing it by the rope around its neck and pulled it out of the way while the other guard cracked a whip in the air.

"How's twenty lashes sound, Kya?" Kara chuckled darkly. "Perhaps then you will learn to respect your superiors." The crowd went into a dead silence as the girl began to glow a golden hue. The man's eyes widened and he acted quickly.

"I order you to stop, as the Pharaoh's advisor I arrest all of you for cruelty against the Pharaoh's citizens." He walked out, throwing off his hood and brandishing he wand. "Guards, arrest these ladies and their guards. Take them to the Pharaoh as ordered."

"Magician Hatem!" The girl's cried in fear. "Please sir, we didn't do anything wrong!" Ira cried as she was led away.

"Tormenting a defenseless child is beyond wrong, Lady Kara, and you should know better then to do such a thing. I would have thought your father would have taught you to respect the citizens of Egypt."

Kara's face screwed up in anger. "Defenseless! Kya? You're mistaken Hatem! I was doing everyone a favor in getting rid of that abomination!" She screamed as she left his confused sight.

'_What does she mean?' _He thought. Hatem turned around and found the little girl struggling to gather the shards of her broken pot. He smiled as he watched as the dog brought a piece to her. Kya smiled weakly and pulled the dog toward her in a hug.

"I know Hora…" She whispered. "But sometimes I can't control it." She sounded of the child she was, not the strong woman she was moments ago. "He wants out all the time." She continued. At her words Hatem became intrigued. "He says he can help me. I know he can, but you remember last time I allowed him out."

"Kya?" Hearing her name, Kya's head shot up and she looked at Hatem. "You are speaking of you Ka, are you not?"

"Is that what he is?" Hatem reached for her hand but she noticed quickly and pulled back with a scowl. Her eyes shined and in a powerful voice she spoke,

"You will not touch my human without her consent, mage." Hatem fell back as a wave of power exited the girl's body. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hatem; I am the Pharaoh's personal spell caster." Hatem bowed slightly. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am the powerful one." Kya's hand reached of and her index finger touched the center of Hatem's forehead. An image of a dark man, cloaked in the shadows appeared before Hatem's eyes. A set of dark eyes glared at him threw the darkness. But as quickly as they came one pair become two and then the vision disappeared leaving Hatem clutching his chest as his own Ka bowed to the more powerful one.

"This girl holds two Ka's?" Hatem panted out.

"The silent ones do not speak but are always there. Watching and protecting."

"How is that possible?" He asked, confusion written all across his face.

"You should not ask questions that you do not want to answer to." The thing said. Hatem rubbed his bearded chin in confusion. It was obvious that that Ka inside this girl was not going to tell him, but there may be another answer. Perhaps.

"Does this girl hold magic inside her?"

"More then you know." Hatem let this sink in. This girl, who possessed two Ka's had magic. The power he could feel radiating off her surpassed even him. Could it be that she held so much magic that her soul had formed two kas instead of one? If he could train her to control it she could be the most powerful magician in the history of Egypt and the most feared.

He came to his decision. He would take her to the palace and train her. Now all he needed was her Ka's approval for it was clear that it would not resist in attacking him if he took her by force. "Powerful one." He began, being as respectful as he possibly could to something he could not see. "You're human is powerful. I can feel it in my soul. But she does not know how to control this power." The girl's golden eyes narrowed in anger. Hatem was quick to continue, not wishing to insult the creature anymore. "Please, allow me to train her. Teach her my ways as a spell caster."

Kya squinted as the sun blared into her eyes. She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness away. This happened a lot, usually whenever the nobles picked on her. She knew what it was but was too afraid to admit that the spirits inside her could control her body.

"Hora, stop it." She whined as the dog began to lick her face. He let out tiny whines as he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. Annoyed she pushed him away only to look up when she heard someone talk. "Hello." She answered with a smile at the man who stood in front of her speaking to one of the palace guards. She had spoken to him before, but only a few words.

Hatem looked down at the little girl, glad to see she had awoken. He knelt down on one knee and smiled kindly. "Hello, I've been waiting for you to awaken." The smile on the girl's face was contagious.

"My name's Kya." She said. "What's yours?"

"Hatem."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hatem." He laughed and shook his head. He loved children.

"And it is very nice to meet you, Miss. Kya." The dog that sat beside her whined. Hatem laughed and raised his hand to pet the dog but Hora beat him to it as he licked his face in one sloppy, drooly kiss.

"I think Hora likes you!" Hatem laughed heartily. Before he turned somber.

"Kya," The little girl looked up at him with a smile. "I need to know, how long have those girls been doing this to you?" The smile instantly disappeared.

"It started maybe three months ago." Hatem frowned.

"Well Kya, they're not going to hurt you anymore. You see, I'm the Pharaoh's personal spell caster and I was ordered to come and stop whoever was causing this turmoil among the citizens. The Pharaoh will punish them as he sees fit, but in order for justice to be served you need to come to the palace and speak against them." He held out his hand to her. "Will you come with me?"

**Okay so beginnings are always the worst part of the story. I promise that the next chapter will be better…hopefully. If you review it would always make me want to write it faster (hint, hint). So tell me if you like it or if it's just a piece of crap that I should throw away. :) **


	2. You Do Not Touch My Human!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Summery: **She was born with a power she couldn't control and after a series of event she is taken to train as a magician in the Pharaoh's palace. As the years pass she begins to form something more with the young prince but can he see her as anything more then a friend when the time comes?

* * *

The guards scared her. They were like a wall of flesh around her. They were big, carried swords and looked deadly serious. They made a sort of grunting as they marched. Almost like they were chanting. Hatem and Hora didn't seem bothered by this at all, so maybe it was just her who found their actions incredibly odd.

Kya absorbed the change in scenery. From the crumbling, mud bricked buildings that she had been surrounded by all her life to the new and unfamiliar, but beautiful, smooth, stone structures with elegant hieroglyphs carved into the rock. Many of the upper class citizens stopped what they were doing and stared.

One such citizen was Malik Ishtar. He had been out, doing chores for his sister when they had led Lady Kara and her friends away. Most were not surprised. She had been going into the market area and tormenting some of the younger beggars. Rumor had it that the Pharaoh was furious over it. He had been delivering something to one of the lower priests when Hatem walked threw the street.

Everyone seemed to stop and stare. Wondering what the fuss was about Malik tried to get a better look at what the magician had, but all he could see was the tail of a dog. The only sound came from the guards' marching as they made their way toward the palace. As soon as they were out of sight whispers erupted among the servants out doing their masters' biding.

Malik had only managed to catch a few phrases as he made his way back to the palace. It would seem that they were talking about _'a girl' _who had been traveling with Hatem. Intending to find out what was truly going on, Malik hurried back to the palace as quickly as he could. Isis and Mahado would know what was truly going on.

The palace was magnificent. Never in her life had Kya seen anything so beautiful. The palace was surrounded by a large, ten foot stone wall that looked damn near impossible to penetrate. "There is one entrance on each side of the gate." Hatem informed her. Blocking the entrance was two guards who held deadly, looking spears in their hands. Kya stopped before them as Hatem continued on. The guards surrounding her continued as if she was nothing important. However, one of the guards looked down at her with a smile.

With a nod from his partner the guard knelt down. "Hello." He said in a slightly foreign accent. "What is your name?"

"He says don't talk to strangers." Kya spoke silently with a slight smile.

"Well what if I told you my name? We wouldn't be strangers then, would we?"

"I guess not."

"Well, in that case, my name is Yahya." The guard smiled, offering his hand in greeting.

"I'm Kya." She put out her tiny, dirt covered hand and shook his.

"A strong name, little one." He smiled.

Hatem, who seemed to finally realize Kya's disappearance turned around to find her talking to Yahya. He smiled when the guard pulled a coin out from behind her ear. The little girl gasped and patted her ear, looking for the change. It came to his attention that Hora was not with the girl. Looking around he found the dog running after a bird who had taken a rest in the outer field.

"Kya!" Hatem called out making both the guard and Kya to look up.

"Uh oh...I'd better go." Yahya nodded.

"Yes, I know." He smiled. "He certainly doesn't like to be kept waiting. Here," The young guard reached behind him to his belt and pulled out a tiny dagger. "Next time that someone tries to hurt you, don't let them." He handed her the small dagger, a beautifully crafted artifact. "Don't let them hurt you. Sometimes, even nobles need to be reminded of their place."

"Bye!" Kya ran after Hatem.

"Go get, Hora." Hatem instructed her as he turned to look at the young guard.

"Seems you've met a friend, Yahya."

"Why is she here?"

"I am going to train her."

"If that is what you wish, then I will not interfere…Father."

Kya admired the dagger that Yahya had given her as Hatem led her through the palace e. The sheath was made of what looked like silver and engraved were the words _'Courage' _and _'Honor'. _When she pulled the knife she was shocked to find the blade was made of gold. Solid gold. She ran her finger against the smooth, sharp surface. It was deadly sharp and looked like it could cut threw anything. Finally on the handle of the gift was a crimson ruby. It was beautiful but Kya had to wonder why the guard had given her such a gift.

"My son has seemed to taken a liking to you." Kya looked up as they passed a series of columns.

"Son?"

"Yahya is my son." Hatem spoke solemnly. "I gave him that dagger when he was very young. Perhaps even younger then you." They walked in silence with only the sound of their feet to keep them company. It seemed like an eternity before they stopped in front of two grand doors. Kya's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She wished that Hora was here to keep her company, but Hatem had said that they should leave him with the guards. The magician turned and dropped to kneel before Kya. "Now, I only want you to speak when spoken to, understand?" Kya nodded in understanding. "There will be many nobles there and many are going to disagree with how the Pharaoh is punishing these girls. They are going to dislike you even more because you're the one there testifying against them. But pay no heed to them. Just as Yahya said before, some nobles need to be reminded of their place. These snobs have been living in the palace so long that they have forgotten what the outside would is like. Perhaps you can remind them what life really is."

"I understand." Kya nodded and turned to face the door. Hatem chuckled as he looked down at the girl as she pulled herself to her full height and stood proudly in front of the door. "I'm ready!"

The doors were opened at Hatem's slight knock. Any amount of courage that Kya had been holding disappeared the moment she saw the throne room lined with nobles and either side of a path that lead straight to the Pharaoh's throne. At the very end of the path the Pharaoh sat on his throne, surrounded by his six of his seven priests and next to the throne stood a boy, perhaps a year or two older then Kya herself, with crazy tri-colored hair and dark crimson eyes that seemed to stare into Kya's sole. When those eyes met hers Kya could feel the courage return as he smiled to her gently.

"Keep you're head high." Hatem advised. "Don't let them know you're afraid of them."

She did as instructed and as they made their way down the clear path she received numerous glares from the nobles. She saw Lady Kara and her friends guarded toward the front of the room but it was always the young boy at the front of the room who caught her attention again.

Kya had never had a friend before, excluding Hora, not before her life in the city and definitely not as a beggar. As he smiled at her, Kya could only hope that perhaps she could find a friend in whoever he is.

"Hatem." Everything went silent as the Pharaoh stood. Hatem bowed slightly and Kya followed his lead, looking down the entire time. "I sent you out to capture the culprits of those who were tormenting my citizens. You bring me Lady Kara and these fine young ladies. They claim to be innocent and you are turning them in only because of a grudge against their father Lord Kepar. What proof do you have that they were actually the ones doing this?"

"I saw them myself, Pharaoh." Hatem answered. "As well as my guards and several other citizen. They had no motive to attack the girl."

"That's a lie!" One of the girls yelled. "The little beggar needs to learn her place." Lady Kara's eyes widened before she quickly slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

The Pharaoh turned to them with cold eyes. "So you lied to me." His voice was dark. "Rumors have been spreading. It would seem this was a daily occurrence. Do you know what kind of reputation that gives me to those not from the city? If I simply allow my nobles to run around and attack my people?" He turned back to Hatem. "Who is this that you have with you?"

"The beggar, sir." Hatem answered. "She was the one who they have been attack." Kya looked up when the Pharaoh called out to her. He walked down the steps leading to his throne and knelt down in front of her, smiling gently.

"Hello, you look very tired, little girl. When was the last time you slept?"

"T-two days ago." She answered softly.

"Why have you not been sleeping?"

"Chores, sir." She smiled sheepishly. "I do whatever I must to get food."

"Why is that?" He smiled.

"My brother, sir, is only but a baby." Hatem looked at her suddenly. _Brother? _He thought. _I would have thought she was an only child. _"I do the chores for Madam Carissa and she takes care of Shiro."

"Is that his name?" Kya nodded. She smiled at the thought of her baby brother. He was only a year old and was such a good boy. "And what is your name?"

"Kya, sir." The pharaoh nodded. "Have these girls," he pointed at the group of chained girls, "been hurting you?"

"They have tried."

"I told you she wasn't defenseless!" Kara yelled out. "She send a purple thing after us if we ever get to close." Kya's face distorted in anger and her eyes flashed gold.

"**You will mind you're place mortal. You hurt my human I shall not hesitant in sending the silent ones after you!"** The hall immediately fell silent. The Pharaoh's priest erupted into chaos.

"Sir," The Pharaoh looked to Hatem, while Kya's gold eyes focused on Kara with a dark glare. Hatem touched his heart. "She holds something powerful inside her. I have seen it myself. Two Kas posses her body."

"But that's impossible!" Akunadin yelled.

"**No,"** Kya's gold eyes focused on the old man. **"It is very possible. You're mortal spirit just isn't powerful enough. You don't have the heart for such being to live inside you."**

"Kya," The Pharaoh turned to her. "You are being disrespectful. You will mind your place."

The girl's eyes widened and she took a step back before her face distorted in anger. **"Me? Mind my place?"** The thing inside her laughed but stopped abruptly as Kya's face became solemn and her eyes became white.

"_Silent, you fool." _Everyone stumbled away from the girl. _"You speak of keeping her safe, but as you speak such foolish words you put her in more danger then you can ever imagine." _The voice held nothing but power. Suddenly the white eyes turned to the Pharaoh and the girl dropped to her knees. _"Please understand, sire, the human fights it. She would be able to succeed if the magician did not demand his release. That's all we want. We just want to be out. We are cooped up here. All four of us struggling to share the same body. That one," _She nodded to Hatem. _"Has promised to train our human to let us loose and free. Please, if you can only accept my plea. Each second her power grows and the human does not understand what is happening. Allow him to train her." _The Pharaoh stared at the girl who knelt low on the floor. Hatem looked at the Pharaoh pleadingly.

"She's powerful, sir." Hatem plead. "My own ka bows before hers, the spirits inside her will not let you touch her. I've already been warned." The Pharaoh didn't say anything, to stunned to.

"Well, then why don't we see what she's capable of?" Akunadin grinned darkly while signaling the guards to attack the girl.

"NO!" Hatem shouted.

Kya looked up and her eyes instantly narrowed as the guards moved in. _"I try to be nice," _The ka said darkly. _"But it seems you take my warnings as nothing. Now you will see! YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY HUMAN!" _A golden light erupted from the girl and above her head two shapes began to take form. The guards did not stop as the forms began to form two magicians one in a dark black and purple and the other in a light blue and white. _"You will pay!" _

The two magicians narrowed their eyes and twirling their wands shot their magic at the guards that were advancing.

"STOP!" Kya's body dropped to the ground. The kas were gone and all around her tiny body was the unconscious bodies of the guards. Everyone in the room had ducted for cover and several of the priests had released their own kas in order to protect themselves.

"She is a danger, my lord!" One of the Priests yelled.

"But she can't be killed!" Another answered.

"We can imprison her!" One suggested.

"If she can do that, then she can get out of a prison cell." The second came back with.

Suddenly the ambassador to Atlantis stepped forward. "If you will not keep her, we in Atlantis would be more then happy to keep her. She would make a perfect first wife to the young Prince Dartz." The man smirked. Many of the nobles and priests panicked at this. Sure the girl was dangerous, but she only became dangerous when someone tried to hurt her, and to allow Atlantis to have her she could be turned into their worst nightmare.

It would seem the Pharaoh had finally come out of his shock. "Atem," He called his son forward. "You will escort the girl to Isis's chambers. Have the girl cleaned and put to rest. She will hear nothing of what occurred today." Atem nodded. Two guards walked, cautiously to pick up the girl. "After you have dropped her off I want you to seek out Mahado. Inform him to come to court. I do believe you will want to inform your student of his new class mate, right Hatem?" A grateful smile speared across Hatem's face.

"You have made me extremely happy, sir. I will make sure to keep Kya under control. She's a good kid, really." The Pharaoh only nodded.

"Everyone else you are dismissed." He turned to the group of girl that he had had arrested. "If I hear a single thing out of the city about any of you I will make sure that all your fathers' are stripped of their tittles. Understand?" The all nodded and hurried after the rest of the gossiping nobles.

"I will do as asked, Father." Atem smiled before leading the two guards with Kya away.

"Something bad is going to happen." Akunadin shook his head. "I can feel it in my bones."

**Okay so I really just wanted to get out how powerful she really is. She's sharing a body with a few temperamental spirits that she can't really control…so I just wanted to show that. I know that this chapter could have been better but I just gave up. My computer keeps over heating and I keep loosing all my stuff. I hate Dell's. They suck. **

**Anyway, please be nice. And thank you to those who reviewsed. **


End file.
